


Horny Omegas

by Hanguang_Jun, Wuxian_Biscuit (The_Tevinter_Biscuit)



Series: Other Half [5]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: (and vice versa), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Lan Wangji, Bottom wei wuxian, M/M, Omega Lan WangJi, Omega wei wuxian, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Roleplay, Switch wangxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguang_Jun/pseuds/Hanguang_Jun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/Wuxian_Biscuit
Summary: Wei Ying is a new student at the Lan University of Magic. He's excited to meet the Headmaster's nephew, who happens to be an omega like him. However, the last thing he expected was to be spreading his legs for that exact omega not even twenty minutes after meeting him.[Extra of the Other Half series, but can be read alone]
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Series: Other Half [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688557
Comments: 26
Kudos: 364





	Horny Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> Male omegas have both penises and vaginas in this AU.

It was move-in day, and Lan Zhan spent it the way he usually did, sitting by the campus-facing window and watching the students walk about. He watched his brother go around to greet everyone, knowing that he was smiling charmingly despite barely being able to see his face. Some people had their families with them (mostly the new omegas), and some people heaved their luggage to the dorms by themselves.

It wasn’t as fun to people-watch during the winter than it was in the summer when the students played games outside, but move-in day still offered a low level of entertainment. He liked to watch the new students rubbing their hands and arms, clearly complaining about the temperature. They hadn’t been taught the warming spell yet, so they were stuck with the prickling cold.

As usual, a lot of alphas saw him up on the fourth floor leaning on the window sill and resting his chin on his hand. They waved and some whistled. Lan Zhan sometimes acknowledged them if he was feeling generous. A small group of alphas, two of which he recognized as upperclassmen, called his name and jumped around, acting like hooligans. It was amusing, so Lan Zhan felt they deserved a little wave in return. They all cheered and the upperclassmen slapped each other on the back in congratulations. They must have told the new alphas about his reputation for being extremely hard to please.

He noticed Ling Laoshi leading someone over to his building — that must be Wei Ying.

Lan Zhan had heard about the new omega boy for the past month from his family members and professors. He didn’t know much about him other than his spirited and friendly personality, according to Lan Xichen, who had been the one to screen him for magic capability before he was accepted. He was going to be living on the first floor, so Lan Zhan wouldn’t feel any changes to his usual life.

Lan Zhan would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious, though. He had never met an omega boy his age. Girls had never interested him and alpha boys usually failed to meet his standards (though that never stopped him from fantasizing — he enjoyed the school year because it gave him a good sample of alpha boys to pick from and admire from afar). He wasn’t sure if the same standards would apply to an omega. He would have to wait and see.

When Wei Ying had been told that there was another omega boy his age in the dorms with him, he was over the moon. He’d caught a glimpse of him through the window as many of the alphas clamoured for his attention. Already, he was hearing things about him and he had only been in Gusu for under a day. He made sure to ask Ling Laoshi before he left about the other boy, Lan Zhan, so he made a note to visit him once he got his things sorted. Therefore, he was quick to set his things down in his room on the first floor before he hurried all the way to the top and knocked on the door to Lan Zhan’s room.

That surprised Lan Zhan. He wondered if it was Ling Laoshi wanting to introduce him to Wei Ying, but usually the professor addressed him on the other side of the door. That meant it was probably Wei Ying himself. He felt a little nervous (he always did when getting ready to interact with someone) but he went over to open the door. He realized too late that he wasn’t properly dressed. He was picky about textures, and it was warm in the buildings so he didn’t have to wear much. Now he was in nothing but a plain silk white robe, his underwear and a pair of stockings. It shouldn’t be an issue, though, since the robe wrapped well around his body. What Wei Ying didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

He opened the door and took a good look at the omega on the other side. His eyes widened a little and his heart beat a little faster — _he’s pretty. Very pretty._

“Hi!” Wei Ying said with a grin. He waved at the other omega, his eyes briefly roving over him. Lan Zhan was more handsome then he expected. He could see why the alphas were cooing over him, it was likely that he got a lot of attention like that, especially if he was the only omega boy until he arrived.

“Um, my name’s Wei Ying! I live on the first floor. I thought I’d say hello since we’re going to be living in the same building!”

Lan Zhan nodded. He could see what his brother had meant by him being friendly. Wei Ying had a beautiful smile and lovely gray eyes too. He was short...

Wei Ying peeked around Lan Zhan to look into the room. “Can I come in? I was really hoping to make friends while I was here and I thought you and I would be a great start!”

Lan Zhan considered it. He had enough friends (one), but he really liked this omega. Maybe having another friend wouldn’t be too bad. He nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

That made Wei Ying beam with happiness. He stepped inside the room when it was opened up for him and he looked around. “Wow!” he said. “You get this all to yourself? This is way too big!”

Lan Zhan took in a deep breath as Wei Ying passed. He smelled so good... Lan Zhan had never paid much attention to other omegas’ scents. Maybe it was because Wei Ying was so pretty, and Lan Zhan was drawn to him. He felt a spike of attraction, urging him to go over and get a better whiff. He closed the door and studied him from the back. His hair was wavy, and he wanted to touch it…

“This is so much bigger than my room downstairs,” Wei Ying lamented. He kept wandering around, taking a peek out of the window and then peering into the hanging sheets that shielded a wooden platform with a mattress covered in blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. He was immediately overwhelmed by the scent that came from it. Was this his nest?

Lan Zhan approached slowly. He was very attracted to Wei Ying, but he wasn’t sure how to respond to it. There was something different about him. He made Lan Zhan want to initiate, something he never did.

His nest was like an oversized baby crib. The railing that bordered the platform stopped in the front to allow entrance, though it was all covered by the dark fabric that draped over the tent-like wooden posts. He brushed past Wei Ying and parted the curtains, then climbed into the nest. He went over to sit in his favorite corner.

“Take off your shoes,” he said. He probably should have told Wei Ying to take them off before he came into the room, considering the padded floor wasn’t very easy to clean. Oh well.

It was an honour to be invited into the nest. Wei Ying nodded and took off his shoes so he could join Lan Zhan inside the nest. It was even comfier than it looked on the outside. With a hum, he saddled up by Lan Zhan’s side. “This is cosy,” he said.

Lan Zhan looked around. This was his favorite place to be. He didn’t sleep there usually, but it was his place to relax and read, draw or play music. Sometimes he would pull the curtains up and have it open if he wanted more light and breeze.

“My brother made it for me,” he said. “The wooden part. It was a birthday gift.”

“Lan Xichen, right? He seemed nice when I met him,” Wei Ying said with a hum. “I bet he gets a lot of attention from the omega girls here, huh?”

“Mm.” Lan Zhan nodded slowly. He really was all the hype. When he went into the omega girls’ dorms to spend time with Su Ming, he always heard his brother’s name.

He turned his head to look at Wei Ying. He was very close, and his scent was sweet. It was strange to him, even though he also had a sweet scent. Omega girls’ scents were different. Something about Wei Ying’s was just so alluring.

“I wouldn’t mind an alpha like that,” Wei Ying continued to ramble. “Not that I have any intention of settling down just yet but maybe someday. I can see that beauty runs in the family just looking at you!”

_Good, he isn’t dating anyone,_ Lan Zhan thought. Then he looked forward and frowned. He tended to forget that dating within someone’s own dynamic wasn’t normal and even scary to some people. It was slightly less offensive for him to date an omega girl — at least, omega girls were more willing to admit that he was attractive in front of each other, but Su Ming had asked another omega girl out one time and was told she was gross, and now she gets weird looks from some of the other girls. Lan Zhan wanted to lean over and put his face against Wei Ying’s neck, but he didn’t want to be accused of sexual assault.

He had to find a way to approach the topic. Maybe see how comfortable he was with closeness and touching... (When had he decided to have sex with Wei Ying? He recalled thinking to himself that it wouldn’t be bad to have another friend just minutes ago...)

“You don’t talk a lot, do you?” Wei Ying said with a small laugh. He bat his hand, touching Lan Zhan’s arm a little as he did. “That’s okay! I can do enough talking for both of us. It’s the way things usually are with me. Please do tell me if I’m bothering you though! I can’t guarantee it’ll push me away but I’d still rather you tell me.”

“Not bothering me,” Lan Zhan said.

He looked down at Wei Ying’s hand on his arm, then back up at him. His gaze fell to Wei Ying’s lips. They looked soft, a little bit shiny in the dim light. He rubbed his own lips together slowly, then looked away. Would it be so bad if he tried and Wei Ying ended up hating him? It wasn’t like he really cared about other people’s opinions... to an extent. He kind of cared how Wei Ying felt. Kind of.

That thought annoyed him and he looked to his other side and grabbed one of his stuffed animals, a white fox. It had a pouch on its back where a smaller fox hid inside, and he fiddled with it.

At that, Wei Ying let out a sigh of relief. Then, he looked over Lan Zhan’s shoulder to look at the white fox plushie. “You have a lot of stuffed animals. It’s really cute. Which one’s your favourite? Have they all got names?” he asked.

“My favorite is on my bed,” Lan Zhan said. He the pointed at a medium sized wolf plushie. “I like that one almost as much.”

That meant it was the right shape for going to town on when he was in heat. Wrapped in a blanket, of course. That didn’t stop it from smelling like heat, though. All of his stuffed animals had at least a small amount of heat scent, since he liked to gather them and pretend they were his babies, scenting them and cuddling them. He washed them sometimes if they got... dirty.

“You’re making me wish I had brought some stuffed animals with me too,” Wei Ying said with a sigh. He leaned his head on Lan Zhan’s shoulder without a second thought. “I suppose when I make my nest in my room it won’t matter so much though.”

Lan Zhan was perfectly stuck between the desire to get closer and to move away. He didn’t know what to think about this... platonic affection. Su Ming did this to him sometimes but it took a while of knowing her before she did. The difference was that he wasn’t attracted to Su Ming at all and they were friends. He really wanted to fuck Wei Ying’s brains out at the moment, and he barely knew anything about him. It was different.

“I’ve come all the way from Yunmeng, you know?” Wei Ying said. He nuzzled a little on Lan Zhan’s shoulder. “It took a long time to get here but everyone says that Gusu is the best place in the world for magical training. I’m already amazing of course but I want to get even better.”

Lan Zhan hummed, barely paying attention. Maybe if he sat still, Wei Ying would get even closer and he could pounce without it seeming out of nowhere. But what if Wei Ying never did? What if he left? Well, if he was this close when first meeting Lan Zhan, he would probably do so again at some point. Maybe he would have to be patient.

"What specialization do you want?" he asked.

Wei Ying’s head came off Lan Zhan’s shoulder so he could sit upright with a renewed energy and vigour. He smiled wide. “Conjuration!” he said. “I’ve already got some of the basics.”

Conjuration was a handy specialization, a bit like manipulation, which was Lan Xichen's specialty. "Make me something," Lan Zhan said.

Wei Ying chuckled and nodded. He closed his eyes and focused his magical energy. After a moment, a small version of the fox plushie Lan Zhan had been holding appeared in his hands and he handed it to Lan Zhan. “Ta-daa!” he said.

Lan Zhan was impressed enough to be distracted from his predicament. He took the fox and turned it around in his hands, squeezing it. It wasn't quite as squishy as his fox, and the texture was a bit different, but it looked nearly identical. He set it next to the fox and compared them. A few of the little imperfections on the real thing weren't present on the conjured one, which was expected since Wei Ying didn't really get the chance to study it closely. It was amazing that he'd been able to copy it so closely with just seeing it for a short period of time. He put the big fox on the left, and the conjured one in the middle, and took the baby fox out of the big one's pouch and set it on the right. They formed a perfect slant downwards from biggest to smallest.

“Do you like it?” Wei Ying asked eagerly. He looked down at the row of fox plushies with amusement. They made quite the little family.

Lan Zhan nodded. He hadn't really given conjuration too much thought, mostly since the conjured objects were rarely permanent. He wondered if Wei Ying ever conjured himself a dildo. Lan Zhan would, if he had the capability.

“He won’t last too long because he’s magic but I’m working on getting my conjured objects to stick around longer. He’s pretty small so it’s not too bad. It’s the big objects that are hard,” Wei Ying said with a hum.

Lan Zhan looked at the conjured fox again and felt a little sad that it would disappear. He supposed he could also make a fox with his magic, but it would be difficult and probably wouldn't be fun to cuddle with. But it would stick around. For a while, at least, as long as he kept giving it energy every now and then. If not, it would die and rot like any other plant. He would be better off just making a stuffed animal.

“What kind of magic do you specialise in?” Wei Ying asked, leaning close to him again. “I’m sure you have some healing magic, all omegas tend to. I do too, of course.”

"Healing and life magic," Lan Zhan said. There wasn't a professor on campus that taught life magic, so Lan Zhan had to teach himself with books and what he knew about healing magic. It was his favorite, though.

Wei Ying’s eyes sparkled. “Wow! Life magic, huh? I’ve read about it but I’ve never seen it in real life! Is there anything you can show me with it?”

Lan Zhan nodded and crawled out of his nest. He went to get one of the pots he used for practice along with a seed packet and brought it back into the nest. It was less than half filled with soil, still damp from the previous day. He got a seed from the packet and pushed it in the middle and covered it with soil, then put his hand over it. After a minute, a little green sprout popped out from the soil and slowly continued growing taller. It took about ten minutes for it to completely grow into a small honeysuckle plant that released sweet scent around the nest. Life magic was slow working; growing a tree could take hours. The better he got, the faster it would work, though.

Lan Zhan picked a flower off of the plant and pulled out the middle, then stuck it in his mouth and sucked. He liked to make these when he was in the mood for something sweet but didn't want to go all the way to the kitchen.

“Whoa!” Wei Ying said. He leaned over Lan Zhan’s lap so he could get a better look at the plant that he’d grown himself. With a careful finger, he prodded the stem. “That’s so cool! You’re so talented, Lan Zhan!”

Lan Zhan leaned forward a little and took in a slow, deep breath through his nose. Wei Ying smelled even sweeter than the honeysuckle. He wanted to bite, squeeze out more of that delicious scent. He considered it, then decided against it.

He picked a flower off the plant and broke off the bottom of it, keeping it pinched so the nectar wouldn’t flow out. He held it up to Wei Ying’s lips and loosened his grip, and the sweet liquid dripped onto them.

“Tastes good,” he said quietly, as if that were the reason he had done it rather than getting an excuse to stare at his mouth.

That made Wei Ying giggle a little. He licked his lips once the liquid dripped onto them and made a content noise. “It is sweet,” he said. Then, he stuck out his tongue for more.

Lan Zhan’s scent changed a little as a spark of arousal shot down his spine. He kept it pent up, but he wasn’t sure if Wei Ying would be able to detect it. It was quickly reaching the point where he didn’t care if Wei Ying ran away. He just really wanted to...

He squeezed the rest of the nectar onto Wei Ying’s tongue and then dropped the flower back into the pot and wiped his thumb over his bottom lip, smearing the sticky nectar that was left onto it. At the same time, he leaned forward and planted his face on Wei Ying’s neck and took in another deep breath through his nose.

The scent was heavenly. He had never smelled an omega scent like that, one that drove him forward the way this one did. He leaned back on the slow exhale, eyes closed until he sat back and met Wei Ying’s gaze.

Wei Ying shivered a little at the intimate gesture. He didn’t know what to make of it – he’d never been subject to that kind of thing at all, never mind by another omega. Was this normal? He’d had other omega friends of course, but they were all girls. The touching was normal, he was a touchy person by nature anyway. He settled for just swallowing the nectar and meeting Lan Zhan’s gaze.

“Smell good?” he teased.

Lan Zhan nodded. He had never kept eye contact this much with anyone before, but he couldn’t look away, not even when he set the pot down next to him. He wanted to do it again, but the ball was in Wei Ying’s court.

“Is this some kind of Gusu practice? Ah, does this mean we’re friends now?” Wei Ying asked, cocking his head to one side. “Should I be repaying the favour?”

He leaned up on his knees and shuffled across Lan Zhan’s lap until his legs were either side of him. With a small smile, he tilted Lan Zhan’s head to one side so he could lean in and take a long inhale of his scent too.

That was enough reason for Lan Zhan to pounce, he thought. He put his hands on Wei Ying’s hips and pulled them in. His scent was completely arousal at this point, and he let go of it, allowing it to fill the space around them. He put his face on Wei Ying’s neck again and breathed in while his hands moved further down to his thighs, just so he could slide them under that long, skirt-like jacket and feel his ass. He had never done anything like this before, but he knew what he wanted and he knew (or at least thought he knew) how to get it.

Wei Ying squealed at the grope, his cheeks burning. He looked up at Lan Zhan, taking in the scent of his arousal and making his own tinge with it. This wasn’t what he expected at all. He was… He was just…!

Why didn’t he mind?

“L-Lan Zhan,” he mumbled.

Lan Zhan watched Wei Ying carefully. He noticed the slight change in scent and was encouraged. He leaned in and tilted his head up so he could put a small kiss on Wei Ying’s lips, followed by a slow lick. The nectar was sweet, but not as sweet as the omega in his lap. Lan Zhan finally let go of Wei Ying’s backside and worked on untying the sash around his waist so he could get his jacket off.

Wei Ying balanced himself with his hands on Lan Zhan’s shoulders, his breath a little shaky. He’d never been kissed before… and now Lan Zhan was undressing him? His heart pounded in his chest. He supposed it couldn’t hurt to mess around a little. Lan Zhan was an attractive man and well… it wouldn’t hurt, would it?

Lan Zhan peeled the jacket off of Wei Ying and leaned in to kiss and nibble on his collarbone. His hands snaked under Wei Ying’s undershirt and felt of the warm, soft skin. After a short while of this, Lan Zhan let his right hand slide over the front of Wei Ying’s pants. He palmed it a few times while he leaned back a bit so he could look up at him and gauge his reaction.

Wei Ying gasped and squeezed Lan Zhan’s shoulders. To be touched in such an intimate area… Only he had ever done it to himself.

“Um… What do you plan to do…?” he asked.

“Make you cum,” Lan Zhan murmured.

His free hand pulled Wei Ying’s undershirt up and he slowly licked one nipple. His body was on fire with arousal and excitement, he could feel himself getting hard and wet. He felt powerful.

Oh. Well, who was he to say no to that? Wei Ying inhaled sharply and nodded. He arched slightly into the touch, his eyes squeezing shut as he let more arousal seep into his scent. It seemed like Lan Zhan knew what he was doing. Did he do this sort of thing often? Was it a Gusu thing?

Encouraged, Lan Zhan worked on getting Wei Ying’s pants undone, then slipped that hand in. His heart hammered when he gave Wei Ying’s cock a tug. He had done this to himself so many times but doing it to someone else was nerve-wracking because he couldn’t feel whether it was good or not. He had to rely on what he knew with himself and by Wei Ying’s reactions.

He rolled his palm over Wei Ying’s balls and then curled his finger to feel the vaginal opening behind them. He was wet... that was a good sign, as was his scent.

Wei Ying had to bury his face against Lan Zhan’s neck to muffle the whimper that came out of him. His thighs were already quaking at having someone touch him there, direct skin to skin contact. The touch only made him wetter, his body sensitive.

“O-Oh…” he whispered.

Lan Zhan shivered. The way Wei Ying whimpered and shook, the feeling of his face in his neck was better than anything he had experienced before. He wanted more of it, he wanted Wei Ying to cling to him and moan and cry, he wanted to ruin him for any alpha. Lan Zhan might not have a big cock but he knew how to please himself and he was determined to find out what made Wei Ying lose it.

His left hand let go of Wei Ying’s shirt and started roaming around his back, kneading his ass, cradling his neck. His right hand rolled again before he pushed the tip of one finger in. He swirled it in a spiral while going deeper, feeling around the walls. It was the same as his, which was good. He already knew the layout of this place.

When he’d come to see this other omega, this was the last thing Wei Ying thought might happen. He bucked his hips into the touch when the finger slipped inside him, letting out a gasp and a little moan. Gods, how was he even supposed to react to this kind of situation?

“More…please,” he muttered.

Lan Zhan pulled his finger out, then pushed it back in with another one beside it. He could feel the walls stretch around them, more so than he felt on himself. Maybe it was because when he fingered himself, he was more focused on how good it felt. He curled his fingers in and felt along the inside walls for that specific spot that made him shake. He thought he found it... he curled his fingers more and rubbed against it, waiting to see if that got a reaction.

As soon as Lan Zhan pressed against it, Wei Ying let out a startled moan and his thighs caved. He couldn’t hold himself up on his calves, he sunk right into Lan Zhan’s driving his fingers in deeper and making him let out another obscene noise.

Lan Zhan put his hand on Wei Ying’s lower back and pulled him in a bit more before it came around and grasped his cock. He thumbed the top of it while he moved his fingers in and out slowly, always rubbing against that spot. After a moment he pulled out those fingers and folded his index finger under the next two and gently pushed all three inside, pausing along the way to let Wei Ying loosen up.

Wei Ying was grateful that Lan Zhan couldn’t see his face, given that it was hidden in the crook of his neck. He wondered if Lan Zhan had done this sort of thing with another person before, he seemed to know what he was doing but also, he knew that they had the same parts and Lan Zhan would have experienced heats in his life. He let out another pathetic whining noise, moaning and wiggling on his fingers. The heat was building in his gut, twitching around Lan Zhan’s hand.

The whine made Lan Zhan shiver again. He loved feeling so powerful, so in control. It made his body tingle with arousal.

“Shh… I’ve got you,” he whispered while he lined his fingers up side-by-side, fully stretching Wei Ying out.

Now he could try to reach that other spot towards the top, the one that was the trickiest to get to. His fingers were nice and long, just enough to reach it in himself. He curled his thumb in and pushed his fingers up, rubbing a little with his middle finger around. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to find it, but he would try. Maybe when he started thrusting his fingers he would get it.

“L-Lan Zhan…!” Wei Ying rasped.

He gasped a little as his fingers sunk further in. Having someone else do this was completely different to doing it himself. The arousal was only building more and more. “I’m… Ahhn… If you keep d-doing this… I’ll cum…!”

“I’ll do it harder then,” Lan Zhan whispered. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out and angled them to himself before slamming them back in. He set a quick pace, the one he used on himself when he was getting close. His other hand rubbed the tip of his cock.

By now, Wei Ying was practically clawing at Lan Zhan’s clothes, unable to help his moans and whimpers. It didn’t take much longer for him to reach his peak. He bucked into Lan Zhan’s fast fingers once again and felt the shockwaves of his climax wash over him, spilling hot into Lan Zhan’s hand.

Lan Zhan was breathless. The rush was like no other he had felt in his life. He just made an omega cum. In just a few minutes he’d accomplished a feat that many alphas failed to do at all. He felt proud and arrogant.

He continued pounding into Wei Ying until his spasms stopped, then he let his hand still and his fingers relax inside him. His other hand, wet with cum, went to his mouth and he hesitantly licked a bit of it. It was just as gross as his own, so he wiped it on Wei Ying’s pants. He then pulled his fingers out of him and brought them up to taste.

Much better. There was something about an omega’s slick that made it delicious -- probably the same pheromones that made them smell sweet. Lan Zhan put all three fingers in his mouth and sucked, letting out a quiet hum of satisfaction.

Wei Ying slowly peeled his face away from Lan Zhan’s shoulder. It was a little damp from where tears had clung to his eyelashes as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He took a moment to catch his breath, his pupils blown wide as he watched Lan Zhan to put his fingers in his mouth.

“Oh, um… wow haha…” he said.

Wei Ying’s face was gorgeous like this, Lan Zhan thought. He looked worn out, bewildered maybe, turned on. He wiped his fingers on Wei Ying’s pants again and then put his hands on Wei Ying’s back to support him while he stood up on his knees and laid him down on the blankets.

Lan Zhan scooted back a little so he could pull Wei Ying’s pants off. He wasn’t done yet; he needed to get a better taste.

That made Wei Ying fluster. Even though Lan Zhan had fingered him to orgasm, being exposed like this, sticky and wet, was another level of embarrassing. He covered his mouth with his fist and his legs dared to close.

"Ah... don't stare, it's embarrassing."

Lan Zhan looked up at Wei Ying’s face and then at his jacket that had been discarded. He reached over to get the sash and fiddled with it while he asked, “If I don’t look, will you let me hear you instead?”

“I don’t think I could keep my mouth shut if I tried haha,” Wei Ying said with a sheepish smile. He shuffled on the blankets, looking over at Lan Zhan as he fiddled with his sash. What did he intend to do? Blindfold himself?

That he did. Lan Zhan didn’t want Wei Ying worrying about being looked at — he wanted him to be completely in the moment. Lan Zhan didn’t need to see anyway.

He tied the sash around his eyes and then put his hands on Wei Ying’s inner thighs, feeling their softness. He spread them apart and lay down on his stomach and propped himself on his elbows and shuffled forward. He traced his fingers from Wei Ying’s thigh up to the wet, puffy flesh of his hole. It was so silky soft, he couldn’t wait another second before lowering his head and licking it.

It was a relief that Lan Zhan couldn’t see the embarrassing face he was likely making. Wei Ying leaned his head back on the blankets and let out a breathy moan when Lan Zhan’s tongue touched him. He was still oversensitive from his orgasm so he twitched around him, squirming in place.

Why had Lan Zhan never considered this before? The taste was addicting. He licked a few times and pushed his tongue in, then shifted so he could slide two fingers underneath it. He moved those fingers in and out in an easy rhythm while lazily licking with his tongue.

“Oh Gods,” Wei Ying breathed. He rolled his hips up slightly to meet Lan Zhan’s mouth and fingers. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. “Ahh… D-Doesn’t it taste weird? Mm… Don’t stop though…please… Feels good.”

Weird? Lan Zhan licked again and then said, lips rubbing against the wetness, “Have you never tasted it? It’s sweet.”

Maybe he was just weird… or maybe it was just Wei Ying’s scent messing up his senses. His own tasted a little sweet, but mostly it didn’t taste like anything. Yeah, maybe it was just him. He curled his fingers down, wondering if Wei Ying also had a good spot in the back like he did.

“N-No… I haven’t, I just… assumed,” Wei Ying rasped. He let out another startled moan when Lan Zhan curled his fingers, squeezing his eyes shut as he did. His body seemed to be up for another go.

Lan Zhan took that as a good sign. He moved his fingers in and out and rubbed against that spot, and he shifted so he could rest his other arm on Wei Ying’s thigh and take a loose hold of his hardening cock. He wanted to be able to look for this, but he figured that if Wei Ying enjoyed it then he’d be able to keep doing this in the future. He dragged his fingers up the shaft and then tapped the underside of the head for a few seconds. He wondered how long it would take to get him to cum without really touching his cock.

Wei Ying’s fingers moved from clutching at the sheets to grab handfuls of Lan Zhan’s hair. He didn’t know if he’d mind but he gave it an experimental tug, watching for his reaction when he peeked his eyes open.

It made Lan Zhan pause. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant and he liked how it would give him tactile feedback on his work. He reached back and carefully removed his forehead ribbon and set it aside, then took his hair out of its topknot. He adjusted it with his blindfold, then settled back down to where he was and started licking and curling his fingers again. His other hand held Wei Ying’s cock with his forefinger and thumb and slowly stroked up and down.

Every time Lan Zhan touched a sensitive part of his body, Wei Ying tugged on his hair and his breath hitched. After a few minutes he could already feel himself pushing towards his limit. Of course, in his heats, he’d managed many multiple orgasms, but outside of heat? It was a little more difficult. Lan Zhan was pushing all of his buttons.

Lan Zhan could feel Wei Ying getting closer from the shivers of his thighs around his ears, the way he pulled his hair and the sounds he made. He wondered what it would feel like to fuck him. Or ride him, for that matter... would Wei Ying let him do both? When would he call it quits? He sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Can I fuck you?” he asked.

“Can you… Ah…!” The words slowly sunk into Wei Ying’s brain. He pushed himself up a little on his elbows, looking down at Lan Zhan.

Did he want that? He wanted to see Lan Zhan take off some of those layers, that was for sure. It was probably only fair that he got some kind of pleasure out of all this.

“Um… Okay. I’m a virgin though…! So… just… be gentle, okay?”

Lan Zhan nodded and took off his blindfold, then moved to sit down so he could take off his soaked underwear from under his robe. He pulled the sash on his robe a little further up his torso to make it easier to part them at the bottom, and that also made it slip down one shoulder but he didn’t care. He got on his knees and scooted forward, then got his wolf plushie and slid it underneath Wei Ying’s lower back to make it more comfortable for them both. He got positioned then watched Wei Ying, waiting for confirmation.

Wei Ying bit his lip and leaned back against the blankets again. He hesitantly spread his legs wider to accommodate Lan Zhan between them, eyes flickering from Lan Zhan’s cock and up to his eyes. With a deep breath, he gave him a confident nod.

Lan Zhan pushed in slowly. Oh, that felt good... He wasn’t that big, at least compared to the sizes alphas threw around when they boasted. He was bigger than Wei Ying, who was a little less than the width of two of his fingers. Still, he was glad he didn’t have to worry about hurting Wei Ying — he had to listen to all sorts of complaints from other omegas about that and Lan Zhan had made it his mission to do better than the average alpha he heard about. He could make up for the loss in width with his knowledge of the right spots to hit.

He gave a few experimental undulations of his hips, trying to get a feel for it, before he took Wei Ying’s legs and pushed them up and apart. That should put it right where it needed to be, with the help of a little hip angling. He watched Wei Ying’s face carefully as he moved his hips again, still with an easy rhythm.

When Lan Zhan pushed inside, Wei Ying made a small, high-pitched noise in the back of his throat. He was no stranger to penetration like this, given that he enjoyed using toys that he conjured with his magic during his heats, but it was still different to actually having sex with someone.

Gods, he barely knew Lan Zhan and yet, here he was, spreading his legs and letting him fuck into him.

“O-Oh…mm… hot…” he rasped.

Lan Zhan kept that pace for a while, focusing on getting the right angle. When he felt more confident in himself some minutes later, he gradually sped up. His mouth fell open as he started panting. It felt _good_ , Wei Ying was so soft and wet. He let go of his leg with one hand and used it to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

Wei Ying reached up between laboured breaths to grab hold of the lapels of Lan Zhan’s robes (that he was still sadly wearing) and yanked him down for a kiss. As soon as he captured him, he wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth.

Being pulled down made it difficult to keep the right position, but Lan Zhan worked with it. He clumsily kissed Wei Ying and licked and bit his bottom lip while thrusting as deep as he could go. He had already done so much, he wasn't surprised when he could feel an orgasm on its way. He went harder and faster and buried his face in Wei Ying's neck until he came hard, groaning quietly.

No masturbation technique had been able to replicate the feeling of someone cumming inside him. Wei Ying gasped at the hot gush, his toes curling. He let out another low whine and then wrapped his hand around the one Lan Zhan had around his cock and sped up the pace, just until it pushed him over the edge and he too came with a cry and a sob.

When Lan Zhan came down, he pushed himself to his hands and looked down. He was disappointed that Wei Ying had cum; he wanted to try riding him...

"One more?" he asked hopefully.

“You are… absolutely insatiable,” Wei Ying said breathlessly and let out a tired laugh. He rubbed at his eyes and took another deep breath. Then, he pushed himself up as well, grimacing a little at the feel of the hot cum spilling out of him. He looked Lan Zhan up and down and then hummed.

“Only if you take those clothes off.”

Lan Zhan sat down. There weren't many clothes for him to take off. He wanted to keep the stockings on, since they were soft and Lan Zhan thought they were cute. He pulled at his sash and the thin silk lounge robe he wore slid off his shoulders. It felt weird to be so exposed, but it helped that Wei Ying was only wearing an undershirt and that they were in his nest, which was cozy and dimly lit from the dark fabric surrounding them.

“Oh,” Wei Ying breathed.

He looked Lan Zhan over again and shuffled closer to he could run his hands along the soft material of the stockings. All doubt that remained about this situation was washed away. Wei Ying had never thought this way about another omega before but he supposed there were first times for everything. He was so cute, so pretty…

Wei Ying leaned in and buried his face against Lan Zhan’s neck, inhaling his scent while he squeezed at his thighs. “You’re gorgeous.”

Lan Zhan pulled Wei Ying's undershirt up and off of him, then he moved to straddle him. Resting his arms over Wei Ying's shoulders, he tilted his head and bared his neck for him. The attention made him want to preen. He loved how he had looked at him, how he'd touched his thighs...

Wei Ying took that as an offering. He took another deep inhale of his scent from the base of his neck and then kissed the skin there. He squeezed his thighs again before moving up slightly, his fingers brushing over his sensitive cock and then down under, just stopping before he reached his vaginal opening.

“Is it okay…?” He asked, glancing up at Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan shivered a little and nodded with a quiet hum of approval. He lowered his head and nuzzled the space between Wei Ying's neck and shoulder, taking in the scent there.

Wei Ying nodded back and then slid his fingers through the wetness, letting out a small noise as he did. He thumbed the slit for a few moments, simply enjoying the way Lan Zhan reacted to his touch. Then, he carefully eased one of his fingers inside, just like he had done to him.

Lan Zhan's thighs tensed and let go as Wei Ying teased him, and he let out a quiet noise when the finger went in. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was relaxing and felt good.

Wei Ying marvelled at how hot and wet he was. It wasn’t dissimilar to when he did it to himself and he couldn’t help but wonder if Lan Zhan had gone through a similar realisation when he did this to him. However, there was no way of knowing whether Lan Zhan did this with other people. He pressed his finger in all the way and gave it a few experimental thrusts, curling it this way and that until he found the spots that felt good.

Lan Zhan reached down and took hold of Wei Ying's hand. He held it still and started shifting his hips in little movements. It was then that he needed more, and he carefully pulled another of Wei Ying's fingers up so he could sit on both. The stretch was delicious, and he let out a sound under his breath.

Wei Ying took the hint and pushed the second finger in deep and then didn’t hesitate in pushing in a third. He curled them, searching for that sweet spot that would have Lan Zhan seeing stars. He watched for his reaction as he did.

“Feel good?” he asked.

The third finger made Lan Zhan gasp. He hadn't ever used three fingers on himself before. He went still so he could adjust to it. When Wei Ying found that spot he pushed his hips back a little to get more, and he moved away from Wei Ying's neck so he could sit straight. He bit his bottom lip and gripped Wei Ying's shoulders, his eyes closed and breaths shallow.

“You asked to hear me, I want to hear you now,” Wei Ying continued, thrusting his fingers in at a steady pace, pushing up against the spot that made him feel good.

That wasn't very easy for Lan Zhan. He was generally a quiet person unless he was fucking himself really hard. He did let himself breathe harder, though, and he tilted his head back as Wei Ying hit his sweet spot. The three fingers stretching him open were merciless, it ached but it felt good.

Wei Ying wasn’t satisfied. He was still quiet. So, he stopped moving his fingers, just settling them deep inside, still. “Not going to moan for me?” he said.

Lan Zhan panted a few times and looked away in annoyance. "I don't moan," he said. He leaned in and started moving his hips in small undulations, trying to get some friction.

“Such attitude,” Wei Ying said. He narrowed his eyes a little. “I’ll pull my fingers out if you keep acting like this.”

A little bit of fear struck Lan Zhan, but his stubbornness was too high. He didn't want it to stop, but he wasn't going to moan just because Wei Ying told him to. He wrapped his arms around Wei Ying's neck and put his cheek on his head and nibbled a little on the shell of his ear.

Wei Ying let out a small whimper at the touch but he wouldn’t give in. He gave his fingers another experimental thrust, hard and fast, just to remind him what he could be giving him.

“Come on Lan Zhan,” he breathed. “I want to hear you.”

Lan Zhan sucked in a breath, but he didn't make any noise other than the increase in intensity of his breathing. He moved his hips a little, seeking more. "Make me," he rasped.

“Why do you get to hear me but I can’t hear you? That doesn’t seem very fair,” Wei Ying complained, rubbing his fingers mercilessly against Lan Zhan’s sweet spot.

Lan Zhan dug his nails into Wei Ying's shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut. His mouth hung open and he panted hard, and eventually a few little noises came out with his breaths. He moved his hips forward, seeking friction against his cock.

Wei Ying’s other hand came down to grab at Lan Zhan’s cock. He pumped it steadily, rubbing his thumb at that little spot under the head he knew that he liked on himself and watched to see if that made Lan Zhan’s resolve any weaker. He kept thrusting his fingers into that sweet spot, keeping a steady, hard pace.

It was just as hard as Lan Zhan liked it. His thighs shook and he held onto Wei Ying for dear life. He bit his lip as it pulled out of him a long, shaky moan.

“There we go,” Wei Ying cooed. He kept it up, hoping to make Lan Zhan moan some more. It was such a pretty noise and it was making him aroused again. “That’s better. I can’t believe you were hiding that from me, it’s such a sweet sound.”

Lan Zhan held his breath between gasps, the way he always did when he was getting close. He wasn't consciously trying to hold back, but he supposed he was just a naturally quiet person and he instinctively tried to keep it that way until it was impossible. Short, quiet grunts punctuated his breaths and it wasn't until an orgasm rushed up to him that he moaned again, louder this time. Overcome with bliss, he squeezed Wei Ying tight with a shaking body as he came on his hand and his chest.

With a smile, Wei Ying slowly pulled his fingers away from Lan Zhan’s body. Distantly, he remembered how Lan Zhan had put his fingers in his mouth after he’d brought him to climax earlier. He looked down at his sullied hands and tasted the cum and then stuck the fingers coated with his Lan Zhan’s omega slick in after, noting that it was a lot sweeter and actually… not bad tasting at all.

Lan Zhan relaxed in Wei Ying's lap, breathing heavily. He rested his cheek on Wei Ying's shoulder, and could see him put his fingers in his mouth. "Taste good?" he asked, curious if it was just him.

“It’s… sweeter than I expected,” Wei Ying commented as he slowly pulled his fingers out of his mouth again. He licked his lips and looked down at Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan met his gaze and lifted his head to kiss him. He did it a few times, enjoying how it felt, then pulled away and started to rub on Wei Ying's neck, in the back where the scent was the strongest. He wanted to bite it and claim Wei Ying as his own, but he knew when too much was too much. He didn't even know this omega. He just hoped that Wei Ying didn't start sleeping with anyone else -- probably too great of a wish, but he could dream.

Wei Ying sighed softly and nuzzled into Lan Zhan’s embrace. “Hey… Lan Zhan… Can I ask you a personal question?”

Lan Zhan nodded with a soft "mm." He loved this gentle intimacy more than he had expected. Wei Ying was so soft and warm and the affection gave him a rush that was different than the ones he had been experiencing.

“Is this… Is this something you do with other omegas? I mean, I’ve known you for less than hour and… I don’t know. It’s all a bit confusing for me,” Wei Ying said. He made a soft grumbling noise. “I told you I was a virgin and everything, so I just… I was just curious whether there was anyone else.”

Lan Zhan looked away and shook his head. "I don't like girls like that," he said. He narrowed his eyes a little and added, "Alphas are rarely interesting enough to be worth it."

“So… no? You’re a virgin, like me?” Wei Ying asked curiously. An omega as beautiful as Lan Zhan… That would be something. He was sure that he could have any alpha he wanted.

Lan Zhan nodded and ran his hand over Wei Ying's soft, delicate collarbone. "Not anymore though," he said.

The idea was ridiculous, actually. He... had just had sex. He _had sex_. He grimaced through a smile and snorted, then put his forehead on Wei Ying's shoulder and snickered.

“Ah… Hahaha… I guess not,” Wei Ying said. He blushed at the sound of Lan Zhan’s laughter, his smile breaking out into a grin and then eventually, laughing a bit himself.

Lan Zhan bit his lip, still smiling. "The amount of alphas who would have your head if they knew..." he whispered. Then he grew serious again. "No, they will like you more than me. They would have my head."

“Too bad. They’ll just have to miss out. Who needs alphas anyway? We can get each other off just fine,” Wei Ying said with a hum.

Lan Zhan's arms tightened around Wei Ying a little bit, his scent turning a little possessive before he could reel it back. "I am better than them," he said. "I know what the omega girls complain about. They think having big dicks is all they have to do."

Wei Ying chuckled at that. “I believe you. Well, if it’s any consolation or reassurance, I like your dick just fine, just the way that it is.”

Lan Zhan smiled a little and purred. The praise made him happy and proud, even though it probably wasn't that deserving of pride since he couldn't control it. Maybe he just liked that Wei Ying liked him.

He stopped purring and said, "They will be mad at both of us then."

Wei Ying reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Lan Zhan’s ear, then he smiled fondly at him, open and wide. “Then so be it,” he said.

Lan Zhan’s heart melted. Wei Ying was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe this had really happened, that such an omega had walked into his life so fast. He couldn’t wait to get to know him more and do this again and again.

For once, he was excited about what the future held.


End file.
